parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Idea - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This next idea of Thomas's Dream Team is the third installment for Puffa Steam Train on Rails, the next and third installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast and Voice Idea *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels - (Both the main heroes in this video game) - Peter (UK) (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edd (Double Dee) (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin - (Both kind, helpful, and wise) - Microsoft Mike (Javier Loquendo V1) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoope - (Both wise) - Biff (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 - (Both pompous, proud, strong, and powerful) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 - (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Super Mario) as Animal 2 - (Both small) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 - (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario (from Mario) as Person 2 - (Both wise) *Luigi (from Mario) as Person 3 - (Both wise) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as Person 4 - (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo - (Both the main villains in this video game) - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 - (All twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Person 7 - (Both kind and best friends to Double Dee and Dr. Gavin) *Angelica (from The Rugrats) as Person 8 - (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 - (Both cute) *Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Animal 5 - (Both grateful) *Sally Acorn (from Sonic) as Animal 6 - (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Operator 1 - (Both smart) *Hyena 1 (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minion 1 - (Both mean) *Hyena 2 (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minion 2 - (Both mean) *Thomas as Operator 2 (Both smart) *Percy as Operator 3 (Both best friends to Thomas and Operator 2) *Gordon as Operator 4 (Both rude and nice) *Henry as Operator 5 (Both wise) *Toby as Operator 6 (Both wise) *James as Operator 7 (Both vain) *Edward as Operator 8 (Both clever) *Duck as Operator 9 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Donald and Douglas as Operator 10 and 11 (Both twins) *Diesel (from TTTE) as Operator 12 - (Both mean) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 7 - (Both firm) *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 - (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 - (Both evil) *Scratch as Jojo's Minion 4 - (Both evil) *Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 5 - (Both evil) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Tinker *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 8 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Person 11 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Animal 9 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 6 - (Both mean) *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 10 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 11 *Swatbots (from Sonic) as Jojo's Other Minions *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Jojo's Other Minions *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 13 *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Petunia Pig (from Baby Looney Tunes) as Animal 12 *Cat (from Catdog) as Animal 13 *Dog (from Catdog) as Animal 14 *Professor Oak (from Pokemon) as Person 14 *Conga (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Jojo's Minion 13 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 15 *and more Programmes *Speakonia *TextAloud 3.0 *TextAloud 2.0 *Loquendo TTS Director 7 *CoolSpeech *ReadGenius *Trainz *Microsoft Train Simulator *Railworks *Create Your Own Model Railways *Railroad Tycoon 3 *Abode Photoshop *Gimp *Adobe After Effects *Fraps *and many more Sound Effects *01- sabre laser 1 *Plusaigu *SaberOn *woonn, plus aigu *sabrswg1 *Hit02 *sabhit2 *Swing02 *sabrswg3 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberswing02 *sthswng1 *lsrico02 *lsrico03 *lasrhit2 *sabrhit5 *LSBody02 *LSwall01 *LSsabr02 *LSsabr *LSBody01 *Hit03 *sabhit3 *sabhit1 *ltsaberhit15 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *Swing01 *ltsaberswing01 *sthswng3 *LSsabr01 *LSsabr03 *ltsaberhit14 *lasrhit3 *Saberblk *ltsaberhitbody01 *01- sabre laser 2 *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberoff01 * and more Music (Rocket Robot on Wheels) *Arabian Flights *Bee Ware *Clowny Island *File Selection *Credits *Food Fright *Gemtstones *Tic Tac Toe Chicken *Inside the Dinosaur *Jojo's World *Danger Game *Mine Bowling *Rocket Robot On Wheels OST- Paint Misbehavin *Pyramid Scheme *Pyramid Scheme Lava-Night version *Secret Room 1 *Secret Room 2 *Whoopie World Main Quotes 1. The Tickets and Tokens Are Missing! *Narrator: On the island of New Port, lives a fun ride park, and up in the sky, there lives a spaceship up in the sky, where a steam train, his engine crew, passengers, rolling stock, and owner live up in the sky. *Double Dee: Puffa? Puffa! Stay sharp, now. Tomorrow, Whoopie World opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here, one person can run the whole place! Even one engine, eh? At least for one night. I'm going to the party now. I'm going to the party. Keep an eye on the tokens... and the tickets. The machines are perfectly in balance. Wonderful! You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you see? Bill... fishy... fishy... fishy? Good man! Scar? No, you don't like fish, don you? I'll have Puffa put out a big dish of raccoon kibble. ...I know I have saved a token to start my train... (Scar takes out his map, and has an idea to change Bill park into Scar park, but is interrupted by Double Dee, who finds a token) Aha! Here it is! Bye bye! Be good! (hops into his engine and rolling stock and speeds away) *Narrator: Just as Puffa turned round, he found that all the tickets and tokens had gone. He turned round and saw Scar and got knocked out by a hammer. *Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good, alright! Bwa ha ha ha ha! *Narrator: Scar and Bill took off, and were just gone, when Puffa heard an alarm go off, and had to wake up the other characters so that they could save the entire planet. 2. You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you and die. *Scar: You're ready then? *Puffa: If I am or not, you've been more than fair. *Scar: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you. *Puffa: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. *Scar: (activates his red lightsaber) Begin. (Puffa activates his green lightsaber) *Narrator: The two characters lit their lightsabers which sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Puffa attacked boldly, forcing the dark lion to retreat. *Scar: You are using Bonetti's Defense up against me, huh? *Puffa: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. *Scar: Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro? *Puffa: But I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? *Scar: Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa… which I have. *Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. *Scar: You are wonderful! *Puffa: Thank you, I've worked hard to become so. *Scar: I admit you are better than I am. *Puffa: They why are you smiling? *Scar: Because I know something you don't know. *Puffa: And what is that? *Scar: I am not left handed. *Narrator: Puffa could stand no more, and swung his lightsaber at Scar, who barely managed to carry the blow with his weapon. Then with a terrible frenzy, Scar slashed Puffa, driving the engine toward the edge. *Puffa: You are amazing. *Scar: Probably after 20 years. *Puffa: Oh, there's something I have to tell you. *Scar: Tell me... *Puffa: I'm not left handed. *Narrator: In a blind fury, Puffa slashed Scar, driving him to his knees. With a final blow, he slashed the weapon out of Scar's hand, causing the lion to allow him to kill him quickly. *Scar: Kill me quickly. *Puffa: I would as soon destroy a stain glass window and artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either. *Narrator: Puffa knocked Scar out cold. *Puffa: Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect. Category:UbiSoftFan94